Talk:Demon Sage Mode
So basically, its the exact same thing as Sage Mode, only you're using "green beast" chakra along with natural energy and normal chakra? Hmmm, I do not see why this page exists. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 20:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC) This was made before the whole snake sage mode was introduced, and I wasn't sure if it was ok to add varients to the sage mode page. I will move this info to the sage mode page then change this into something else Omega Sigma Talk to me 20:52, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I have to say that I agree with Ten, this page is completely unnecessary. It sounds like all you wanted to do was follow the current manga trends with Sage Mode and think it'd be unique to throw in "great beast" chakra into the mix. And "great beast" chakra is just a horribly-camouflaged variation of tailed beasts, with in itself gets my personal seal of disapproval. So even if this was here before the recent manga information was released, it still seems like just a glorified Jinchuriki+Sage Mode power, which is dumb. As one of this sites Bureaucrats, I'm honestly a bit off-put by how everybody is using Sage Mode all of a sudden, now that Kishi revealed other animal summons can teach Senjutsu. Do I really need to start limiting Sage Mode usage across this Wikia? Because at this rate, it's about to become as spammed as Rasengan and Chidori. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I think that it should be since someone created the Helixian Sage Mode as well. I know Ive used Sage mode (or at least will be soon) based on what Ten did with the Fox sages, but I think a limit should be placed on them as Shiro Uzumaki is one step too far..--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." (''Appointments?'') 21:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I have had this idea way before people started using sage mode. It was on my character Aezlea Nigaon that got deleted a while ago. I don't need your opinion Seireitou I have already planned to change this into something else. And I really don't care if you do limit it. It is not really such a big deal I can always change something and still get what I want. I'm going to say this once I have not problem changing something in my pages if someone would politely state that it is unreasonable or OP. Like what ten basically did. Omega Sigma Talk to me 21:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really care if you want my opinion or not. My opinion is that of an Admin's point-of-view, and if it goes against the standards of this Wikia, or furthers an attempt at spamming a concept, then it becomes a liability. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : And I can understand that it does, but you don't have to come off like a douche when explaining something. Ten-Tails and Nisshou don't come off like a douche they seem easy to talk to unlike you and asks for rating on pages. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 22:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, maybe for that, I apologize. But even if the way I said it wasn't very nice, you'll understand that NF has a long history of users spamming content once it becomes prominent in the manga, so as a long-standing admin and user of this wikia, you'll understand that I can get a bit hostile when signs of further spam become evident. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : I know I have seen it and I was not attempting to spam with this place Like I said was an old idea that I had back when I first started on this site. I have no problem changing his into something else (which I plan on doing) as long as i can still use the raven sage mode I created. Since that is the one I like the most. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 22:23, March 29, 2012 (UTC)